Who were You?
by Dinny Lourdes ElTomatechigi
Summary: Based off an rp, HRE Germany Theory. Fluff maybe Lemon later. Well I don't know. Ratings may change. First Hetalia Fanfic, be nice I don't own Hetalia
1. Chapter 1  Who is that boy?

**A/N: Hi people~ 8D 2nd official fanfic, first from Hetalia. Yea… This is based on a rp I had, I wrote the starter so technically the story idea is mine. I do not own any characters in Hetalia, except my lame OC Singapore 8D /shotshot anyway, hope you like this story.. ahaha... **

**WARNING: YAOI(BoyXBoy), Lemons in later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia…**

* * *

><p>Italy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

"I-Italy, I've missed you so much ever since I left... My things are in the attic, p-please take them. I'm sorry to say I'm not "myself" anymore..." The image of a young boy, clad in black started to fade away.

"N-no don't go! Please.." hand outstretched, I pleaded the boy, tears starting to form and spill out of his eyes. _Holy Rome can't go now, not before asking him where he really is now.. big brother France has to be lying to me!_

"I'm sorry.. but I can't stay any longer.. I-I love you and will never stop loving you.. good bye..." The boy, known as the Holy Roman Empire faded completely as I fell to the ground, crying my heart out.

* * *

><p>"No! Holy Rome!" Jolting up on the bed, I frantically looked around. <em>V-ve?<em>_I'm__ in__ Germany's __room..__must __be__ a__ bad __dream.._ I realised that the pillow I was lying on was damp, probably by my tears that seemed to start falling. I sighed, feeling the weight tug at my heart.

"Maybe I should go and see if what Holy Rome said was true..." I looked over to my best friend, Germany, checking if he was asleep. I could not help but notice the calm expression on his face, sculpted perfectly with a sharp nose balanced by the seemingly soft lips, all accented by the soft moonlight shining through the window. Usually, I wouldn't notice all the little details of just anyone's face; frankly, I can admit that I have fallen for him. Without thinking, I planted a little kiss on his forehead before heading to his attic...

* * *

><p>Germany's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

"Listen up bruder~"

"Since when I'm your brother?"

"Since forever kesesese~ as I was saying, you're the Holy Roman Empire, ja?" A tall man emerged from the dark. I looked at him. I noted immediately that he was my idiotic brother, Prussia. Why is he talking to this teenage boy? Why does the boy look like me? More importantly, why am I watching Prussia talk to him...?

"Um.. Ja I am.." the boy replied. I was shocked at how similar he sounded as compared to me. If it were me talking, even the tone would have been the same.

"Well, not anymore West~! Kesesesese~" he walked over to me, slightly hitting his head with a tube. Wait... _West_? Why is mein bruder calling him that? Doesn't he only call me that? All these questions clouding my thoughts gave me a minor headache.

"W-wha-? Why not? And why are you calling me West? I'm Holy Ro-" the boy stood up. I'm guessing he's as confused as I was..

"Correction, you _were_ holy Rome, you'll find out soon enough, kesesese!" Prussia turned around and left. The boy, whom I am guessing is the Holy Roman Empire, faded into nothing. It was just me in the darkness..

* * *

><p>I woke up, hearing Italy shift his blankets. <em>Scheiße!<em>_He__ sneaked __into__ my__ bed__ again!_ I was about to lecture him when he suddenly jolted up.

"No! Holy Rome!" He looked around frantically.

Holy Rome? The boy in my dream...? Lecturing can wait. I turned, my back facing Italy. The moonlight shining on him made him almost look _gorgeous_. His fair skin tinted blue due to the light, wrinkled at his forehead and small lips frowning. He looked like a masterpiece, painted by the best of the best, almost perfect under the moonlight, even if he was upset or something. It took all my willpower to turn and face the other way and pretend to sleep and try and listen for clues about the empire instead of getting up to comfort him, maybe kiss him a little, though I knew my pride would cause me to lecture him instead.

"Maybe I should go and see if what Holy Rome said was true..." He looked over to me. I could almost feel his eyes scanning my face. I feigned sleep, forcing myself to keep my eyes shut.

A few moments later, I felt soft lips on my forehead.. wait.. lips? Sure Italy had his fair share of kisses planted on me but all of them were cheek kisses, greetings from his homeland. The little kiss earlier.. felt.. loving. More than a friend kind of love. He got up and went outside. I cracked my eyes open and touched my forehead. My heart started to speed up. C-could it be that I-I'm in love with Italy? But he's not even a good soldier! All he does is slack off and play with kittens and... My face started heating up. _Gott!__ Am __I__ b-blushing?__ N-no __time__ for__ that..__I__ have__ to__ find __out __where__ is__ Italy__ going.._ I stood up and stretched, scanning the floor.

"Hm? That's odd.. no signs of Italy's clothing.. he must've finally slept with his clothes on.." I walked out slowly. Spotting Italy's curl disappear past a corner, I crept up behind him, just in time to see him enter the attic.

"The attic? I wonder what he_ can_ find there..."

Maybe this little trip back in time can make my dream clearer. Many questions that swarmed in my head will be answered. Though I just had the dream today, I had a feeling that I have had these questions since a long time ago and they just got resurfaced into my conscience...

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT: Some minor changes, gawd im such a fail ;~;<strong>

A/N: YAY~ 1st chapter finished aha~ errm, so some minor translations?

**Bruder: Brother (German)**

**Ja: Yes (German)**

**Mein: My (German)**

**Scheiße: Shit (German)**

**Gott: God (German)  
>Really sorry to any native Germans anywhere if I got it wrong. Well you know how Google translate is. Please feel free to correct me (: Rate and Review please~ <strong>


	2. Chapter 2  In the Attic

**A/N: hurr, chapter 2.. I write really short chapters because I keep seeing too much words in my phone _ -writes in phone edits in the computer- ANYWAY~ hope this is better? Hurhur.. **

**WARNING: YAOI(BoyXBoy), Germany mentally slaps himself xD /shot, Lemon in later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I STILL do NOT own Hetalia… xD**

* * *

><p>Germany's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

I went up the staircase, keeping myself hidden and at the same time observing the little Italian.

"What does he want to find here?" I was very confused by the fact that he's finding things in my attic.

Italy was staring at a black cloth filled with holes and torn to bits. Hanging neatly on the collar, a bloodied cravat. _Wait..__didn't __the __boy__ wear__ this?__ Well__ un-bloodied__ anyway.__Why __do __I__ have __it? __Why __does __it__ look __so__ familiar...?_ I heard an audible gasp from him. He took a step forward. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as a stack of boxes fell on top of him. My eyes widened as they made contact with him. I felt like I was chained to the ground unable to move.

"Ahh! O-ow..." Italy pouted and tried to wiggle out of the mess. Him pouting.. actually looked... Cute...

"G-Germany? Help me! ..aiutatemi.." he somehow got trapped under a huge box.

I was snapped out of my trance. "..Italy? What the hell did you do?" I was genuinely worried for him but I felt that it was better to cover up my feigned sleep earlier..

Italy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I didn't know what happened. I entered the attic and searched a little. Then, I saw his clothes. Battered and bloodied.. I gasped loudly. My poor childhood love, killed in the very same clothes that were before me. I took a step and a stack of boxes fell on me.

"Ahh! O-ow..." I pouted and tried to loosen myself from the weight of the boxes.

It felt as if they were trying to crush me. I felt awful that I had to wake Germany up because of this little mess but I would rather not get crushed... taking a deep breath, I shouted loudly, but softly enough not to wake up Prussia.

"G-Germany? Help me! ..aiutatemi.."

"..Italy? What the hell did you do?" Came the reply. _Meno__ male __he's__ awake..__ I'm__ sorry __for __waking__ you __up.._

Germany came up, looking very worried. Dio, he's never this worried, even if Japan was in bigger trouble than I was..

"Oh mein Gott! What happened?" He rushed over to me, concern written in his piercing blue eyes.

"V-ve," I began, letting out an embarrassed chuckle, "I kinda had this feeling to check your attic and then the boxes fell on me.." I looked down, blushing a little. Every time Germany worries for me over small things makes me feel fuzzy all over.

Germany raised an eyebrow before removing the boxes on me, at the same time, he lectured me about sneaking into his bed and going up the attic without permission. I apologised over and over again, feeling very stupid for disturbing him. Germany convinced me that it wasn't a problem but I still felt bad. I think it was because of Holy Rome's clothes..

"...you doing here anyway?" I snapped back to reality.

I tilted my head, looking at Germany confused.

"Ahem.. are you okay? Nothing wrong whatsoever?" He asked me again, slightly averting his eyes away from me. Under the faint light of the lone light bulb in the center of the attic, I could see a minuscule blush on Germany's cheeks. I never told him that the look on his face was like a child, sweet and innocent. I smiled widely, trying to hide my blush that had gotten redder.

"Ve~ sì~ grazie for saving me Germany~" I threw myself at him for a hug.

Germany flinched a little before hesitantly patting my head. I snuggled against his chest a little before moving back to my original position. How I love hugging Germany, even though he smells a little like beer, there is something else really familiar...

Germany's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I rushed up into the attic, looking very worried. There's something about Italy that made me able to worry more about him, even if Japan, our ally, was in bigger crisis than Italy ever was.

"Oh mein Gott! What happened?" I rushed over to him. I didn't know it was this bad.

"V-ve," he began, letting out an embarrassed chuckle, "I kinda had this feeling to check your attic and then the boxes fell on me.." he averted his eyes, blushing a little.

I raised an eyebrow. _Italy__ seems__ more __embarrassed __than __usual__ when __something__ wrong __happens..__ I__ wonder __why..._ I freed him from his "box prison" and helped him up, lecturing him about sneaking into my bed and all that. He started apologising profusely. My heart felt heavy whenever he apologised like that. I told him that it was okay and there's no need to worry about disturbing my sleep, leaving the part of me being awake all the while out.

"A-are you hurt anywhere? What were you doing here anyway?" I asked hurriedly. _D-damn__ I__ sounded __like __I__ was __desperate.._I mentally slapped myself.

Italy looked as if he was spaced out. When he came back to Earth, he tilted his head, looking confused.

_Gott, __if__ he __makes __that__ face __everyday __I __might__ die__ from __the __cute.._ Wait, what did I just think? I mentally slapped myself again, looking away from him.

"Ahem.. are you okay? Nothing wrong whatsoever?"

At the corner of my eye, I saw Italy smile widely.

"Ve~ sì~ grazie for saving me Germany~" he threw himself at me, wrapping his arms around me.

I flinched a little before hesitantly patting his head, face starting to heat up as he snuggled against my chest a little before moving back to his original position. I secretly loved to get hugged by Italy. Even though it happens almost every hour, he was able to make my heart race every time he hugs me. I think it was his scent, it has a distinctive smell of pasta but it was masked over by the smell of a meadow. It was strangely familiar...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: CHEESYCHEESYCHEESY SO DAMN FREAKING CHEESY –kill self- oh crap.. –revives- OK translations.. ahhahaha… ^^;; its still very cheesy ;~; **

**Aiutatemi: Help me (Italian)**

**Meno male: Thank Goodness (Italian)**

**Dio: God (Italian)**

**Oh mein Gott: Oh my God (German)**

**Sì: Yes (Italian)**

**Grazie: Thanks (Italian)**

**Really sorry to any native Italians/Germans anywhere if I got it wrong. All translations from Google Translate, some of them I wrote it from memory so yea… Please feel free to correct me (: Rate and Review please~ **


	3. Chapter 3 I am HRE?

**A/N: my chapters are getting longer… hurr.. CB ANYWAY~ ONTO THE HRE=GERMANY theory thingy 8D AHAHAHHA~ /shotshotshotshot AND I STILL can't get the paragraphing thing right =3= and stupid dream/flaskback-reality separates must use the line thingyy... =3= /le sigh, anyway, hope this gets better aha~?  
><strong>

**WARNING: YAOI(BoyXBoy), Germany mentally slaps himself xD again~ /shot, Lemon in later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I STILL do NOT own Hetalia… xD**

* * *

><p>Germany's POV~*~*~*~*~*~<p>

"Ahem... So what were you doing here anyway?" I asked Italy immediately after he stopped hugging me.

"Ve... Holy Rome visited me in my dream and told me to get some stuff from the attic. I-I didn't know that his clothes were really here..." He gently took the garment, caressing the soft fabric. There was sadness in his eyes, even if he smiled; the dull ache of his heart can be seen through them.

My mind suddenly wondered into a scene...

* * *

><p>"What do you see..?"<p>

"Well I see that this map doesn't have me in it, and my area has a border.." lips pouted as the answer was given.

"Kesesese~ that means you're a country now West! Since you're the west of me, I'm calling you that, no buts~" Prussia let out a hearty laugh.

"Tch, but how am I a country now? Aren't I an empire?" The empire-turned-country questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Sure, but when you fell, your territory broke up and formed proper countries, and since you are smack in the middle of- here," Prussia explained, Gilbird pointed with his beak to the area the albino mentioned, "you are now called Germany, or in German, Deutschland, kesesese~"

"A c-country? Hmm.. G-Germany.." his new country name felt foreign on his tongue. _I-I__should__get__used__to__this..._

"Ja, now, the _awesome_ me will teach you how to run a country. It should be easy since you controlled a whole empire at this age. Kesesese"

* * *

><p>I was feeling a little dizzy. More questions filled my head. <em>Holy <em>_Rome __turned __into__ me? __But __it's..__it's __impossible!__ How __could__ I __have __survived __the__ wounds __if__ I__ were __holy __Rome? __Sure__ I'm__ a __country__ but,__ holy__ Rome__ was __an__ empire, __a __falling__ one __at __that, __don't__ empires __die?__How__ could __I __even__ forget __this __crucial __turning __point __of __my__ life __if __he __really __were __me?__ How__ about __ancient __Rome?__ He _did_ die.. __or __at __least __disappear_.. My headache got worse..

"...get this?"

"Huh? What?" I dropped back into reality.

"Ve.. how did you get this Germany?" Italy asked again.

"I-I don't even know..." My head started to spin wildly. I sat down (more like collapsed) on a crate, rubbing my temples.

Italy immediately placed the garment somewhere and started to massage my head. I blushed the moment his fingers brushed over mine.

"Uhh.. Italy, it's okay, I can do it myself, it's just a minor headache," I gently pushed his hands away and faked a smile to cover my awkwardness.

"No~ Germany's head hurts and I should make it feel better~" Italy insisted as he placed his fingers back and rubbed my temples in a circular motion. He smiled as he did this, a genuine smile.

Sighing, I "surrendered". _I__ could __never__ say__ no__ to__ that__ face.._ Then, he suddenly clambered onto my lap.

"I-Italy, you don't have to sit on me you know.." my blush grew redder as I focused my eyes on something else.

"Ve~? Oh scusi, I didn't realise...~" he got off and sat next to me. "Feeling better Germany~?"

"Ja, danke.." I really did feel so much better. It was like his thin delicate fingers could remove any pain from my head immediately.

_I need to find out about the boy, maybe Italy has mutal connections to him.._

"Italy!" I suddenly said, raising my voice a little.

"Uwahh! Don't punish me!" He immediately shielded his face.

"Scheiße! Sorry, didn't mean to scare you.. anyway, do you know the Holy Roman Empire?" _Wow..__ he's __really__ scared__ of __getting__ hurt.._

At the sound of his name, Italy's eyes lighted up.

"Sì~ I met him when I was working in Austria's house~" he started talking about his childhood. The fun times he had with holy Rome, the first time he met him and was scared of him, painting outdoors and during Christmas. All those sounded familiar... So very familiar.. It was as if I could view them in my head in the empire's perspective... Those memories Italy talked about, triggered something in my head. Suddenly, I could see my missing childhood in my memories. They took shape in my head, from the day I existed, seemingly in Holy Rome's body to who I am now. They played fast forward in my brain, slowing down at how holy Rome was killed then turning to Prussia, informing him and teaching him all about being a country. Then suddenly a freak accident played. That particular incident decided to slow down and play clearly..

* * *

><p>"How's West?" Prussia asked the nurse, forehead wrinkled with worry, Gilbird bouncing on his head, worried and chirping noisily.<p>

"The country specialist will be here in about a moment, please be patient, your brother is strong so I'm sure nothing very serious happened to him." She bowed politely and left.

"Damn... West you better be okay.." Prussia started to pace back and forth.

Holy Rome looked at him. I noticed he had bandages around his head. He blinked once and sat up, immediately brushing his hair back and arranged his blankets nicely. _J-just__ like__ I__ would've __done__…_ I stared at him with disbelief. One thing about having flashbacks or memories, I always seem to stand anywhere and the people in the memories would not even see me..

A middle-aged man walked in. I immediately guessed that he was the country specialist.

"Germany is it?" He pushed up his glasses.

"Ja, so what's wrong with little West?" Prussia frantically asked.

Clearing his throat, the specialist adjusted his glasses and glanced at his clipboard. "Well, he has some amnesia, and won't get his memories back unless they get provoked into his conscience."

"Oh, okay.. as long as he remembers being a country I guess it's not so unawesome.. danke.." Prussia looked slightly relieved, probably because nothing really major happened to holy Rome.

_Wait...__The__ specialist __called __him__ Germany?_ _He also had amnesia? _I got confused but I continued watching.

Prussia walked over to holy Rome. He looks so much like me when I was a teenager. He was like a spitting image of me.

"S-so West, how are you feeling? Kesesese~ hope nothing unawesome happened to you~" Prussia smirked a little while saying that. I rolled my eyes, fast enough to notice that holy Rome did the same as well. I gasped, eyes widening. _A-am, __w-was __I__ really__ holy__ Rome? He__ acts __so__ much __like__ me__…_

"Kesesese~ anyway, who are you? Position and real name please," Prussia asked, hope in his eyes.

"Why do I need to tell you all that bruder, don't you already know?" He raised an eyebrow at the Prussian.

"Well I do need to check your memory West, just do it for the sake of your memories, please?" Prussia tried to make a puppy-dog-eyed face but failed miserably. _Italy __looks__ so__ much __cuter__ than__ that...__Wait__ what? _I mentally slapped myself for the third time today.

Holy Rome sighed and pinched his nose bridge. "Fine.. I'm the personification of the country Germany or as known in our language, Deutschland. My real name is Ludwig Beilschmidt.. Happy now?"

I was dumbfounded. _I-I __really __was __the__ Holy__ Roman__ Empire?_

Prussia smirked in satisfaction. "Were you anyone before?"

"Nein... I was born as Germany, will fall as Germany.." came a straight answer from my (finally figured out) younger self.

"Poor Italy.. I hope he gets him to realise that West was holy Rome.." Prussia mumbled under his breath.

* * *

><p>"I was holy Rome all along...?" <em>No<em>_ wonder __I__ felt__ like __I __knew __Italy __from __a__ long __time__ ago__ during__ World__ War __One..._

"Ve? Germany, are you okay? You seem really distant today..." Italy was staring at me, closed eyed and worried.

"Oh, ja, I'm okay, there were a lot of things I needed to settle in my head..." Now that I was sure about my past, I am now sure of what I think of the sweet bubbly Italian before me...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**** SHIP ****IN**** THE**** GERITA****/shotshot**** WAIT**** why ****did ****I ****shoot ****myself? ****This ****fic ****IS ****GerIta~! ****xD ****ok ****I****'****m ****random,****anyway,**** I know all of you'll be like, there's no official Last name for Germanyyyy an all that, well his last name isn't there because Himaruya might be revealing it with HRE's name LOL i don't know, but this is a HRE = Germany fic and HRE is Prussia's brother and Prussia is a Beilschmidt.. so yea... MOVING ON~ blahblah**** same**** thing**** about**** epic ****failure ****of****Google ****Translate,**** here**** are ****some**** translations****… ****about**** Germany**** in**** German**** I**** don****'****t**** have ****to ****say**** anything,**** it****'****s**** already**** explained**** up**** there!~**

**Scusi: Sorry (Italian)  
>Ja: Yes(again~) (German)<br>Danke: Thank you (German)  
>Scheiße: Shit(again~ xD) (German)<br>Sì: Yes(again~) (Italian)  
>Bruder: Brother(again~) (German)<br>Nein: No (German)  
><strong>

****It's fluffy-ish isn't it? Or cheesy? I don't know.. pfft~ xD anyway, Reviews are welcome 8D Grazie~~****

**Native speakers, feel free to correct me~ It's really okay~ because I'm Asian, and if you have a problem with that, don't make noise and just enjoy the bloody fic 8D OKAY! okay~ if you want to complain or be racist, then please go die in a hole thank you very much~ Much as I want to learn Italian and German, the most I could do is Google Translate EVERYTHING so it's not my fault CB**


	4. Chapter 4 Reunited after centuries

**A/N: OMG last chapter, uhuhuhuhu, this is a smutty chapter, SO I WANT ALL YOU LITTLE KIDDIES TO SKIP OVER THOSE PARTS! –le inserts line breaks- anyway I know that some people coming upon this story sees K+ in the first 3 chapters, so I trust that you all are responsible enough to skip over the ghey smex okay? –le cute smiles- **

**WARNING: YAOI(BoyXBoy), ACTUAL LEMON (A.K.A Gay sex), Swearing~ ._.**

**Disclaimer: I STILL do NOT own Hetalia… xD**

* * *

><p>Germany's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

The amount of memories and scenes made my headache return. I felt a little disoriented. Anyway, when my mind made sense of my surroundings, I noticed Italy looking very worried.

"G-Germany.. are you mad? I-if you are I'm really, really, really sorry for causing all this and waking you up and messing up the attic and- mmfph!" I moved without thinking and cut him off, kissing him with as much passion as possible. I was positive that I loved Italy more than a friend, but fearful that he may reject me… _please_ _do __love __me __back..__I__ now __know__ what __happened__ in my__ past..__I'm __sorry__ for __leaving __you..._

As if he heard my thoughts, Italy kissed me back. Our lips moved together as one, getting deeper and deeper. Italy licked my bottom lip, causing shivers down my spine. Though I'll never admit it, I have often dreamed about this, but _this_ feels so much better than merely dreaming.

I opened my mouth while Italy's hot tongue entered, exploring the interiors. We battled for dominance and I won, I turned to exploring his mouth. Every time our tongues touched, shivers went down our spines. Italy constantly moaned in my mouth. _Gott__ I __want__ to __hear__ more..._ All those little moans he makes led something in my stomach and the lower regions to swirl.

Italy broke the kiss, both of us panting, a thin line of saliva still connected to our mouths, both of us, red-faced, looking into each other's eyes.

"G-Germany.. do you really?" Italy asked, half hopeful half fearful.

"Italy... I've loved you since the 900s and I will never stop..." I caressed his cheek gently. All these years... Finally reunited with my love..

"You mean...?" Italy started to cry, hiccupping a little.

"Ja.. I am holy Rome.. shh... Don't cry..." I hugged him gently, as if he would break if I hugged him too tight.

Italy said in between sobs, "I've always waited for you, I love you so much~!" He kissed me again, a little more forceful.

* * *

><p>He pulled over my shirt and threw it to the side. Breaking the kiss, he left more kisses on my jaw line then trailed to my neck. I never imagined that sweet innocent Italy could turn me on like that. My shorts were noticeably tighter than usual. He started nipping and sucking on my neck, finding a good spot. Italy managed to draw a few moans from me. I ran my hand through his hair, accidentally brushing against his curl.<p>

"Nggh..." Italy blushed redder and scrunched his face a little.

"Oh~?" I smirked a little as I pulled on it.

"Ahhnn... G-Germany.. that-that's nice..." He buckled his hips forward a little.

Having thought of an idea, I ran my teeth across that single piece of hair and licked it. Doing that drew sweet moans from Italy who was half drooling. I noticed his bulge. So_ that's __what__ his__ curl__ does?__ Hmm__… _dirty thoughts filled my head. Suddenly, my boxers were being yanked down.

"Gahh!" The cold air exposed itself to my erection, causing me to flinch.

"Uwahh~! Germany is huge~!" Italy exclaimed.

Hearing this, I blushed redder than a tomato if it were possible. Italy started to stroke my member, occasionally licking it. My legs felt weak as pleasure shot up my body, I moaned loudly, given Italy's delicate fingers and tongue. By the time he stopped stroking my dick, pre-cum started leaking out. Italy took me into his mouth, sucking lightly on the tip. I had to sit on the crate again, to prevent from falling. I gave out husky moans which led Italy to take in more of me.

"Ah... Haa... Haa..." I started to pant. I gently pushed his head further down my erection. Italy skillfully sucked and licked, occasionally going back to lick the head of my cock. I threw my head back, moaning and taking in the sights of my sweet Italian sucking me off. Without warning, I released into his mouth. He swallowed all of my cum, sucking on his fingers and licking my cock clean.

"Ve~ Germany tastes good~" there was mischief in his eyes as he said that.

"Oh r-really~?" I said between pants, "now it's your turn..."

I went over and attacked his neck, slipping off his unbuttoned shirt. He moaned and buckled under me, squirming in pleasure. I then spied on his cute pink nipples before starting to lick and suck on one while pinching and pulling on the other. Italy started moaning louder, his boxers damp from pre-cum. The sight and sounds alone made me go hard again.

I switched positions with his nipples then asked him, "d-do you want to...?"

Italy responded by stripping himself of his boxers and coated his fingers with saliva. _Mein __Gott... __Italy__ looks__ so __fucking__ sexy __like__ this__… _I let out a growl as he knelt on the floor, ass towards me and inserted a finger into his hole, looking seductively back at me. He moved it in and out slowly, moaning and panting and added another. Seeing Italy finger himself was too much for me to handle. I wiped off his pre-cum and took over, scissoring his hole and added a third finger.

"A-ahh... It h-hurts..." Italy shifted a little, trying to adjust to having my fingers in his ass.

"S-sorry... I'll try to make it as painless as possible.." I assured him, bending over to kiss his cheek.

"I'm going to go in now.." I positioned my throbbing manhood in front of Italy's hole, held open by my thumbs.

Italy nodded in consent as I slowly pushed through the first ring of muscle. Italy started to buckle under the pain and the feeling of his ass getting filled with my hot cock while I shivered as his tight hold enclosed itself around my member.

"Haa... Haa... You can s-start moving now.."

I started moving at a slow pace, gradually gaining speed. The faster I go, the higher Italy's moans. _Where__ is__ that __sweet __spot?_ I angled myself to find Italy's prostate. I thrust into it every time, earning Italy's high pitched moans. I purposely missed it a few times only to see Italy begging me not to miss.

I thrusted into Italy faster and harder, pumping his dick with the rhythm. After each thrust, Italy's moans grew louder and higher pitched. Moments after, we were both reaching our limits. After the final thrust, Italy cummed first into my hand and my cum filled his rectum a few more thrusts after. We rode our orgasms, shivering at the waves of pleasure. Pulling out my cock, Italy's ass overflowed with my cum. He layed on the ground as I sat beside him, licking all his cum off my hand.

"Mm, Italy tastes delicious too~" I smirked, licking the last of his cum.

* * *

><p>"Hee~~ ... I love you Germany..." Italy panted a reply as I got up and carried him bridal style.<p>

"I love you too," I planted a kiss on his forehead and carried him to my room.

We washed up and plopped onto bed, exhausted from the day's events.

"Ich liebe dich Feliciano.." I pecked his lips gently.

"Ti amo troppo.. Ludwig.." he returned the little kiss.

* * *

><p>Empires may not last forever but Italy's will had caused holy Rome to survive since his fall... Being able to turn into a country, Germany will now be with Italy, never to leave his side again...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: -le nosebleeds- I DIDN'T KNOW HOW I COULD WRITE THAT WITHOUT NOSEBLEEDING! –le enters flashback of a very sleepy person typing in on her phone- bahahah~! .. First ever lemon/gay sex.. ahaha.. so, yea, story times over! ( LOL anyway, hope you all enjoyed my random fic that came upon my rp.. (which got destroyed by the mass deletion of rp accounts…) The last things they say, obvious much? Not gonna translate anything here too 8D muahahah~ so yea… hurr.. rate and review? 8D **


End file.
